Recently, much progress has been made in the field of electronic wristwatches, particularly in the area of size and cost reduction, and in the number and types of timepiece functions which are available. Improvements can especially be seen in the design and manufacture of recently proposed quartz crystal vibrators, in which conventional mechanical processing techniques have given way to photolithographic techniques as are used to produce semi-conductors. However, although these new techniques are well suited to mass-production, vibrator characteristics as good as those obtained through the conventional mechanical processing techniques cannot be had. In contrast to the +5.degree. X-cut tuning fork flexural mode vibrators having electrodes on their top, bottom and side surfaces, the vibrators manufactured by the new techniques are less than satisfactory due to their high crystal impedance, large Co/C.sub.1 ratio, and from the fact that vibrator frequency variation is small with respect to variations in trimmer condenser capacity. Fundamentally, the placement of an electrode on the sides of a tuning fork tine is required to obtain an efficient piezo-electric effect; however, good characteristics cannot be attained if it is decided that the photolithographic technique is suitable for the formation of top and bottom electrode only. In other words, it was conventionally believed that the application of photolithographic techniques was extremely difficult except for the formation of the top and bottom electrodes.